vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player (Pixel Gun 3D)
Summary The Player (referred to as Newbie in the Skins menu) is the main protagonist in Pixel Gun 3D's Campaign and Multiplayer modes. He lives on a farm in the city of San Blockcisco in Pixelated World, but he heard that zombies are coming, so he killed many of them, traveling throughout the city and obtaining new guns until he came across the Silent School where he found a portal dug up underground. He jumped into the portal and he was transported into the Block World. There, he met the Survivor Girl, who had accidentally awoken the Dragon, who in return sent all the monsters to invade the Pixel Gun world. After defeating the Dragon, The Player asks it to chase out all the monsters from other worlds, which it agreed to. They flew to the Crossed Worlds where there was a barrier preventing the Dragon from further helping the Player and the Survivor Girl. After being dropped off, the Player and Survivor Girl fended off more monsters from Pixelated World and Block World at the same time, including new ones. Then they found a castle, which they opened the door to find the Wizard, who upon entry, shouted that he had guests for dinner. The Player defeated the Wizard and he demanded answers as to why everything has turned cubical. The Wizard told the Player about how the Creator had created the Pixel Gun universe, but then the Bug turned everything cubical. He then teleports the Player and the Survivor Girl to the Moon, where they attack aliens on a moonbase and steal a UFO, where they fly back to Earth and confront the Creator, who says the real story about how he was creating a video game (The entirety of Pixel Gun 3D), but then an unrecoverable code error was made, and the Bug was born. The Creator had the Player put on a virtual reality headset, and the Player was transported into the video game where he confronted the Bug. He promptly defeated the Bug, and it turned him into a bug and exiled him to the internet after. The Player was then caught by an arm from a spaceship and met the Spaceship Captain, who turned him normal again by entering the spaceship. Right after the Player had gone into the spaceship, an armada of enemy drones was invading the ship, so he had to stop them. After the Player defeated the drones, the Spaceship Captain told him about an entity named Cubic that has trapped many people inside of the dimension and forces them to play a variety of games. The Spaceship Captain then concocts a plan to stop Cubic by gathering all of the Champions to plan an assault on the Cubic Citadel. The Player then has to go through a variety of levels, saving the Champion of Cubota 2, Teleportal Champion, and the Parkour Champion from Cubic's games, and all of them go to the Cubic Citadel to face off against Cubic. However, the Admin takes on the form of the newbie and clones itself to stop them from reaching Cubic. After defeating the Admin, the Teleportal Champion opens a portal to the top of the Citadel, to have The Player fight Cubic. The Player defeats Cubic and it looks like he will be sent out of the game, but then Cubic resets the game on the Player, and he has to find a way to get out of the game for real and to defeat Cubic once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Pixel Man / Newbie / Player Dependant Origin: Pixel Gun 3D Gender: Male / Player Dependent Age: Unknown, most likely middle-aged Classification: Human, Champion Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery (Guns and Swords), Electricity Manipulation (With the Thunder Spell and electro-throwers), Fire Manipulation (With the Fireball Spell and fire-related weapons), Water Manipulation (With the Water Gun), Air Manipulation (With the Airblade Spell), Explosion Manipulation (With numerous Heavy class weapons) Earth Manipulation (With the Earth Spike Spell), Darkness Manipulation (With the Darkness Spell), Ice Manipulation (With the Frost Beam Spell and ice weapons), Poison Manipulation (With the Poison Spell), Solar Energy Manipulation (With the Solar Ray Rifle and the Solar Powered Cannon), Genius Intelligence, Acid Manipulation (With the Acid Cannon), Time Travel (With the Time Machine, he can go back in time to where he was a couple of seconds ago. Note that this doesn't reverse any physical damage he may have received), Elemental Manipulation (With the Spell Books), Nuclear Radiation Manipulation (with the Nuclear Bomb), Plasma Manipulation (With the Alien Weapons), Gravity Manipulation (With the Anti-Gravity Blaster, Potion of Anti-Gravity, Eraser and Singular Grenade), Animal Manipulation (With many Pets and the Loud Piggy), Sound Manipulation (With the Hypersound Pistol, Deadly Digital System, Loud Piggy, and Mr. Deejay) Self-Resurrection (With the Resurrection gadget), Summoning, Regeneration (Mid-Low with some equipment), Invisibility (With the Sword of Shadows and some equipment), Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack (With the Judge and other homing weapons), Double Jumping (With the Ninja Tabi and Berserk Boots), Transformation (He can turn into The Devil with the Devil Stone, a Robot Samurai, and a Battle Mech), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 since he can breathe in space), Deconstruction (Whenever he does a headshot with a laser or futuristic weapon), Status Effect Inducement (Bleeding, Charm lowers the power of the opponent's moves, Burn, and Poison), Statistics Amplification, Technological Manipulation (With the Cyber Phoenix and the Disabler Gadget, he can make nearby enemies' devices deactivate for a short time), Teleportation and Portal Creation (With the Portal Cannon), limited Size Manipulation (With the Big Head Potion and the Tiny Resizer), Damage Reduction (With armor bonus weapons), Damage Boost (With the Leader's Drum gadget), Bullet Intangibility (With specific weapons that shoot through walls) Damage Transferal (With the Reflector gadget), Social Influencing and Empathic Manipulation (With the Love Spell and many other charm inducing weapons), Life Absorption (With the Engineer Exoskeleton and numerous Lifesteal weapons), Flight with the use of technical items (With the Jetpack and Angel Wings), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Vehicular Mastery (Can operate a U.F.O within seconds, despite not seeing it before), Immortality (Type 7. Has some skins where he is a skeleton), Necromancy (With the Ghost Lantern and Soulstone), Healing (Type 4, with the Medipack and Healing Staff), limited Reality Warping (The Code Weapons cause glitches in reality, which functions as their damage output), Transmutation (With the Witch's Sheep Cauldron), Inorganic Physiology as a bug and a robot. Resistance to Magic, Energy, Cosmic Radiation (Can fight in space without a helmet, and is unaffected by it), Extreme Cold (Has two skins where he is frozen, and he is unaffected by this), Insanity (Has many skins where he is a robot), Extreme Heat (With the Pyro 1116), Explosions, Poison Manipulation and bullets. Attack Potency: Small Building level (Capable of destroying vehicles in Battle Royale mode, and is capable of vaporizing other players with certain weapons). Most of his abilities bypass conventional durability Speed: Likely Regular Human (Should be comparable to a regular human), much higher with the 0xbadc0de. Supersonic attack speed (His normal guns warrant this) to Speed of Light attack speed (His laser weapons warrant this.) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can carry heavy miniguns with relative ease) Striking Strength: Athletic Human Durability: Small Building level (Can survive numerous attacks from weapons that can destroy vehicles and should be comparable to him) Stamina: Seemingly limitless (He does not get tired) Range: Hundreds of meters with normal guns, limitless with the Prototype (It is powered by a portal inside the gun, which makes a portal and shoots an energy blast to the other side of the portal, which has no limits to how far it can go) Standard Equipment: The Code Weapons, a standard Pixel Gun and the 0Xbadc0de (A rocket launcher used for elevating himself or moving faster) * Optional Equipment: Every Gun in Pixel Gun 3D (To see them all, go here) * Can Create/Summon: The Dragon and every Pet in Pixel Gun 3D (To see them all, go here) Intelligence: Genius (Figured out a way to harm Cubic, who is superior to the Bug, who can't be destroyed by 3-D means) Weaknesses: Slightly overconfident (Refers to himself as a "hero" when he hasn't done anything heroic at that point in the story) Feats: *Defeated the Dragon, who is the reason why all the monsters invaded the Pixel Gun world. *Defeated Cubic, who is vastly superior to The Bug. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Speed was equalized and The Player had access to all his clan weapons, medkit, jetpack, and resurrection) Ringo Starr (The Yellow Submarine) Ringo’s Profile (Speed was equal, Vaporizing based weapons were restricted, The Player had access to everything else) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acid Users Category:Time Users Category:Element Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Acrobats Category:Shapeshifters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Pixel Gun 3D Category:Parasol Users Category:Healers Category:Radiation Users Category:Solar Users Category:Animal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Necromancers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Robots Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Mace Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Soldiers Category:Tier 9 Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Skeletons Category:Undead Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Size Users Category:Technology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Vampires